dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kamehameha
Vegeta? When was it indicated that Vegeta could use the Kamehameha? I don't recall this. -- 21:30, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 21:31, 23 October 2008 (UTC) In one of the PSP games for Dragonball Z? :It would be good to note which game it was next to the listing. -- 21:52, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 03:04, 5 November 2008 (UTC) In Shin Budokai, Vegeta performs it on Janemba. Translation:YES! VEGETA????? can vegeta use kamehameha? :Well if he doesn't do it in the Show, manga or a movie (Video Games don't count obviously) then I would say no. ::If I remember correct, Vegeta and Goku each use the Kamehameha in Fusion Reborn. And I wouldn't be so bold as to say video games strictly do not count when considering a character's technique repertoire, but it would help to make it clear wherever appropriate that they are only shown capable of the move in a video game spin-off. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 19:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Nubescout. I think that Vegeta could use a kamehameha if he wanted but dosen't since he's too proud to use a technuiqe thats the same that Kakarot uses and that he wouldn't use it unless he really had to. you are correct my friend. Vegeta does do the attack in Fusion Reborn. However, I must agree that video games do not count as cannon since the game studios are the ones who make them (Not Toriyama or Toei etc...) and since when does Atrai decide whats canon in the Dragon Ball Universe that they had no part in creating? That makes since doesn't it? :I didn't mean to say that video games are canon when it comes to techniques not used by characters in the original series. I just meant that they're still notable on the wiki, so long as it's made clear that the character only uses the technique in a spin-off (there are examples other than strictly video games as well, such as Master Roshi using the Special Beam Cannon in Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo, which is a video game created solely using animation by Toei, similar to Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyū-Hen and Uchū-Hen). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 15:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) You are right it is worth mentioning I suppose. It's just this wikia has quickly become the source to Dragon Ball so if it's listed here, fans might think it's cannon. We just have to make sure it's always clear what's real and what's not.-- 12:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey guys on youtube when Vegeta was Fighting a possessed gohan i notice that he used the Kamehameha becasue he drew is hands to the side and it was a smaller dark bluish white beam so i pretty much think Vegeta can use the KamehamehaStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 00:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Super Kamehameha and Maximum Power Kamehameha SSJ2AJB I'm confused on Super Kamehameha and Maximum Power Kamehameha. I know they're both more powerful than the normal Kamehameha, but I can't figure out which one is more powerful. Can someone tell me? It doesn't matter. Nubescout I think that their both at the same level of power depending on the user. If Goku used both of them they'd both be the same level of power. Master Roshi says its a maximum Kamehameha probably because he's exadurating and trying to show off his power to ladies. :I'm pretty sure that's not the case. The Super Kamehameha is more powerful than the Maximum Power Kamehameha, considering the latter was developed by Roshi before Dragon Ball begins, and by the the debut of the Super Kamehameha, Roshi had already become greatly outclassed (especially by its inventor). So technically they wouldn't be at the same level because the Maximum Power Kamehameha is a specific mastery of the technique, rather than the act of using a Kamehameha at full power (this is true at the time of its invention, but once Goku learned the Kamehameha he came to reinvent it and make its capabilities almost infinite). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 14:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Nabe-hame-ha isnt this a parody? Trivia Section shouldn't it be mentioned that the Kamehameha Wave makes a characteristic sound when it is released? 02:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) vegeta using kamehameha Vegeta can use kamehameha.Garlic Gun is really kamehameha.U can google it or look in, i think it was, Shonen Jump 2003 volume 8. Trunks Trunks uses it in Bio broly and GT tried to add it but somebody removed it. Trunks should be listed. :I agree. I tried to as well. And it was removed. Movies or not, he still used it so it belongs there. TanorFaux 10:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Why the Lucario final smash should not be on here Non-Dragon Ball related things should not be on here, with the exception of historical comparisons (i.e. Olibu to Hercule) and Toriyama-related things (i.e. Chrono Trigger). For this reason, a comparison to a final smash in a contemporary game should not be included. 03:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) then alot of articles would have to lose some info but its good info so i think it should stay so keep it until someone else agrees with you 03:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) What other articles? The policy on here is to have only Dragon Ball-related information. 03:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) i think future trunks and super saiyan or kakarot articles have stuff non dragon ball related (to a certain extent) so this should stay 03:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean, but those should also probably be deleted, in all honesty. 03:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) i think as long as the series share similarities there should be notes on the similarities of some characters or sagas or anything like that 03:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I think you're missing my point. After a while, it starts to make the site unencyclopedic. You could say "Krillin is similar to Don Patch from Bobobo because they are both enemies of the main character at first, and then become friends. They also both serve as comic relief." Sure, it's true and there are similarities, but it doesn't add anything. You could say "Goku and Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho are similar because they are both main protagonists who win tournaments.", but, once again, it doesn't add anything. I suppose it can be noted if the similarities are deliberate or stated by a creator, but two things being coincidentally similar is pointless. And don't even say "But the similarity between the two is on purpose!", because there is no proof for that. 03:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) can you please tell me a show i have heard of 03:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's one. "Majin Buu is similar to Spongebob because they both inhale things and have high pitched voices." Now, it's true; the similarity is there. However, it's coincidental; as in, not on purpose. If it was on purpose or the similarities were stated by a creator, than it would be worthy of notice. However, two things being similar not on purpose is not worthy of note, as is the case with Lucario's final smash. If you can find an official statement by a creator that acknowledges the similarity, then I will agree. Until the, no. 03:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) you comparing to different types of series So? The principal remains the same. The point is that if there is a similarity between two things, but the similarity isn't on purpose, then it doesn't matter. There's no reason to think that the similarity between Lucario's final smash and the Kamehameha is purposeful, and thus shouldn't be in the article. If it is on purpose or stated by a creator, it can be noted, however. 03:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) no what im saying is if the 2 things are similar in there story or the things in the show or game are similar so putting spongebob with DBZ is completely stupid if we are comparing to fighting games or shows that are similar then they should be compared 03:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Could you rewrite that? I seriously have no idea what you just said. 03:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC)